


Candlenights

by MintCandies



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU where Byleth has dragon traits, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Porn with some plot, Post-Timeskip, Spoilers for Crimson Flower/Silver Snow, There’s a leash., lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 16:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintCandies/pseuds/MintCandies
Summary: Two women share a few intimate nights together





	Candlenights

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I think dragon-people are hot.   
First time writing something NSFW, so I hope it’s a fun read ^___^

It had been five years. Five years since the professor had disappeared, she was gone without a trace left behind. A most curious phenomenon, one that made Edelgard believe she was still alive, where many others had long given up.

But Byleth did come back. Much more disheveled and feral-looking than she did before her disappearance, but she was back. 

Edelgard couldn’t be happier, for once she felt like they could do it, they could actually win this war. 

***

Byleth had taken up residence in Rhea’s old room on the top floor of the monastery. A sizeable upgrade from her old quarters, as the student dormitory rooms felt as small and cramped as they did five years ago. The room had been stripped bare when the Empire had started their rebuilding efforts, initially it was offered to Edelgard herself, but she refused the offer. Her own dormitory room served her well enough, despite its size. It also carried much less baggage than that… Thing’s room did.

Five months had passed since then, and there was so much that had happened already. To have a spare moment for teatime after dinner was rare, and Edelgard would not refuse any offer she could take. Just enjoying a moment of silence in the chaos of war was enough for her, that the woman she had feelings for was also there—A bonus.

“El.” Byleth began. “I know you’ve been busy with the war, but I have to ask—“

Her eyes were inquisitive, Edelgard could hear the tip of her tail twitch against the floor. She sounded as mischievous as Dorothea when she heard some gossip…

“Is there a special someone in your life now?” Byleth continued.

Edelgard froze for a moment. There wasn’t, and it was easy enough to say that—Yet she couldn’t. There was no lie in saying that she had yet to find a special someone, but she also had grown to realize that she may or may not have more romantic feelings for the strange human-dragon woman in front of her.

“N-no, there’s no such person. My time is almost consumed by war-time activities, and I-I think it for the best if I waited till there was actual time to find a suitor.” Edelgard was well aware that Byleth was perceptive enough to know she was embarrassed, so she could only hope that her answer would satisfy her.

“Is that so~” Oh no. “Because I remember that one pic—“

“Painting a person I admire does not mean I have a special someone, professor.”

Byleth reached for Edelgard’s hand, and took it in both of her own. Covered in scales and ending in claws, it always surprised Edelgard how warm and gentle they were. “I’m sorry El, I was just messing with you a little… But it did mean a lot to me.” Byleth had a genuine look on her face, this was important to her. 

To both of them.

“I know that this war isn’t over yet, but… When it’s all over, maybe the two of us. We can perhaps grow a little closer, see where the future might take us. If you’ll have me.”

Edelgard could feel her heart pounding so hard it was about to burst out of her chest. 

“Of course, I would be honored—delighted, to spend more time with you… I do… I do hold strong feelings for you, and you don’t know how happy those words make me feel.”

Without thinking, the two stood up to embrace the other. For now, Edelgard could forget about the war, think of nothing but how soft Byleth felt in this moment.

“There’s still time before we’re needed…” Byleth spoke softly into Edelgard’s ear. “Would you like to spend a little more time with me?”

***

Even in the dim glow of candlelight Byleth’s pupils retained a faintly slit shape. Her messy green hair tickled wherever it brushed against Edelgard’s skin, making her shiver as she lay underneath the other woman. Her hands roamed the other woman’s skin, feeling scars and scales all over her torso.

Kisses trailed down her jaw, her neck. How much longer till she gave in, asking for her touch on her bared skin? To have Byleth feel the scars that marked her, to kiss them gently… To love her the way she loved—

A slight pain interrupted Edelgard’s thoughts, abruptly ending Byleth’s ministrations as she propped herself upright. Confusion cleared the cloud of desire in her lover’s green eyes, pupils slowly contracting back to a much more slitted state as Edelgard moved the pair back into a comfortable position on the bed.

It was most regrettable, but this did not feel like love-bites were meant to feel (she assumed).

Edelgard grasped her lover’s jaw, earning her a whiny noise when she pulled Byleth closer to her face. 

“Would you mind opening your mouth?” Edelgard asked, making sure it wasn’t too much of a demand. She’d gotten rusty at being tender.

Byleth obliged, opening her mouth wide enough for Edelgard to see _ fangs _ where her canines should be. Interesting, it also explained why that bite hurt.

“E-el, my mouf…” Byleth gave her a strained smile, prompting Edelgard to release her grip.

“Sorry, professor. Your… change simply fascinates me,” She rubbed the sore spot, Byleth grimaced slightly at the bite marks she had just made on the Emperor. “though I ask you to be a little more careful.”

***

“Do you ever wish the mark of the Goddess were to be removed?” Edelgard asked one night, her fingers absentmindedly toying with the tip of Byleth’s tail. “With the recent research on Agarthan inventions, I’m sure we could remove more than just crests.”

The crest that had its grip on Byleth’s heart vanished when the pair slew Rhea, letting her heart beat for the first time in her life. While everyone expected the draconic traits to fade along with the crest, their features remained, though months had passed. A permanent reminder of what was done to her… 

A silence fell in the bedroom, with Byleth’s face growing concerned the more she thought about it. Edelgard kissed the hand of her wife, a gesture both used to convey comfort and love, showing the other that they were there for them without being overbearing in emotional situations.

“No,” Byleth answered with a sigh. “Rhea may have given me the heart, but these traits of the Goddess— of Sothis, were gifted to me by her, I would not rid myself of them.” Her tail made a rattling noise as she drew it towards her.

“I understand,” Edelgard kissed Byleth’s hand again. “they are part of you. I am happy you’ve grown to accept them.”

“It means a lot to you, does it?” Byleth did not have to say what she meant, the pair knew she referred to her scars. While Edelgard hated them, they were also a reminder of what she had fought and bled for. The crest was gone, but the scars remained. It was the same for Byleth, their scars shaped their past, but they were stronger. Marks of survival, rather than symbols of shame.

***

Time the pair could spend together was still sparse, the end of the war brought a new set of trials with it, the political kind that required long talks and new laws. Edelgard took great pride in the new Fódlan that was reshaping itself, free of the Agarthans and the Immaculate One.

Byleth was already curled up in their shared bed, the long boney tail taking up more space than Byleth actually needed. The still burning candle indicated she had yet to fall asleep, likely waiting to be joined by her wife for the night.

“Hello dear.” Edelgard greeted Byleth after slipping out of the day’s clothes, her fingertips brushing over her wife’s tail. It responded by tensing up at her touch.

“Hi El,” Byleth lazily rolled over to face her, splaying out her wings. “you had a long day today. How are you feeling?”

“A little tired, though it seems we might have reached a compromise.” Edelgard got under the covers to snuggle closer to the only person she still wanted to see for the rest of the night. “You know how these talks can be.”

A kiss on Byleth’s cheek.

“I’m aware. There’s still much to be done.” 

The kiss was returned, Byleth wrapped her arms loosely around her waist. Edelgard let her snuggle up closer, desiring the same amount of closeness. The nights could get awfully cold… But meaning they could be all snuggled up? Edelgard found herself enjoying the cold nights lately.

“I’m just grateful that things are moving along as swiftly as they are.” Edelgard spoke softly, running her hand through her wife’s hair. “I’m looking forward to the moment where we can retire from politics and finally spend our lives together.”

Byleth’s response was a kiss on her lips. Their bodies tangled as they snuggled closer, kissing as they moved around under the sheets. She felt so safe and comfortable like this… Even now, two years after their marriage.

They enjoyed a moment of peace in each other’s arms...

“It’s been too long since I’ve had you all to myself,” Byleth breathed after a particularly long kiss. “I wanna kiss you more and more, El. May I?”

Of course she could. She could kiss her to death if she wanted. Edelgard wouldn’t mind, she loved this woman and nothing could get in between that. Her fingers intertwined with Byleth’s, who pulled her closer and kissed her deeper, and on her face and her neck and—

“I… I would like to try something new tonight.” Edelgard whispered, shifting till she rested atop of Byleth. Pinning her wife’s hands to the mattress with her own. “I cannot forget that look you gave me when I talked about disciplining you~”

“You know that was an accident, right?” Byleth’s skin flushed, and she met Edelgard’s eyes with an awkward smirk. 

“Of course, my dear.” Edelgard was used to playing the dominant role, it came easily nowadays. “But how does it reflect on me if my _ dragon _ isn’t well behaved?”

Byleth shifted under her weight, already getting turned on by the talk. Not wanting her to throw her off, Edelgard straddled Byleth, holding her in place with her thighs.

“I think you need to be taught a little lesson…” She traced a finger across Byleth’s throat. “Just enough to remind you that I am the Emperor, and you are but her pet~”

***

The collar was around her wife’s neck in an instant, a little magic trick she picked up from Hubert (though he would not find out what she uses it for). Edelgard tugged on it gently, they had practised with it before, and she knew it was not too tight (she would never dream of hurting Byleth). Only after a nod of agreement from Byleth did she continue.

“You are to listen to my every command, do you understand?” 

“Yes El—“

Edelgard tugged the magic leash.

“Did I give you permission to speak?” 

Byleth fell silent and shook her head, her tail flicking wildly across the fabric. She looked so cute like this, it took a lot of willpower to keep up her persona and not just kiss Byleth right there.

“Good.” Edelgard pulled down her smallclothes. “Now, why don’t you show your master what you are capable of? You know what to do.”

Byleth shuffled till her head was between Edelgard’s tights. Her hands rested on her hips, claw-like nails carefully placed to not scratch the skin. 

Her kisses were gentle, nowhere as teasing as they were when she wasn’t playing her role. They trailed up her inner thigh, stopping quite a ways away from where her mouth was most needed. Edelgard resisted the urge to correct her before she spoke.

“Permission to use my teeth?”

How obedient~

“...Granted.”

Her fangs were long, but Byleth knew how to use them now. Every few kisses she used them to nibble and tease at the more sensitive spots on her wife’s thighs, making her shudder from the stimulation. Edelgard grew to love the feeling of teeth on her skin, though she would be forced to wear tights for a few days, lest everyone knew what they were up to the previous night.

Edelgard tugged the leash again, her breathing now heavy and fast. She needed more, she needed Byleth to take her over the edge.

“E-enough teasing… I need your tongue, quite badly.”

A twinkle in Byleth’s eye. Her hands gripped tighter as her priorities shifted towards Edelgard’s clit. Her long draconic tongue worked with precision, having performed this act many times before, hitting all the right spots as she worked to get Edelgard off, wasting no time in pleasing her.

Edelgard always came quietly. 

Byleth, on the other hand, writhed and moaned when Edelgard’s fingers worked their magic. She always made sure that her rewards were satisfying, she would feel bad if Byleth did not have as good a time as she did.

Tomorrow they would go back to negotiating, but for now their thoughts were only on the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Edelgard: I think I’m a scalie?????  
Anyway, I adore Edeleth. I might write more for this AU since I came up with a lot more character stuff than just this drabble.


End file.
